User talk:DanPMK
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 19:05, 19 December 2006 (UTC) File source Could you please cite the origin of File:Alpha-Beta Quadrant Overview.jpg? Since it is not a screen grab, as indicated by the current citation, it may deleted without proper citation. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 13:21, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :It was produced by an employee at Cryptic (the Star Trek Online people) who posted it on Reddit. I had originally though that employee had gotten the production image itself, but it turns out it was his own re-creation. I don't know what the policy is about that, since although it is a "fan" image it was also produced by a company with a CBS license, and we have other such material here on MA... I had asked ThomasHL here and was waiting for a response. More input would be appreciated! - MK (t/ ) 05:39, November 10, 2017 (UTC) There are certainly a number of images of this type on MA that are created by our own contributors, but there is still the question of accuracy and moreover, an actual link to the location original file posting itself, would be most helpful. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:16, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :Here is the original source: https://www.facebook.com/suricatafx/posts/1548444055194672. There are some typos in the image, I could contact the artist to fix them if you believe the image bears including on the wiki. - MK (t/ ) 19:21, November 16, 2017 (UTC)